Luciferimus Laceredeno
Sixth prince of Hellcephira, guardian of Marceline, Riamidea's earthling avatar. He is the youngest son of King Beelzeberiad. Due to his royal roots he became a guardian at very young age without previously having an avatar himself. Appearance He has white skin and blue eyes. His black hair is wavy and matches his goatee beard. His casual outfit is black and red, but he likes clothes of all colors. He has bright brown horns and a tail. He usually wear a lower lip piercing, but he takes it off when he really needs to look representative or when he simply wants to sleep. Personality Contrary to his dark look and name, he is not edgy. He gets angry quite easily and generally he is a bit too emotional. Other than that, he is a family person and he enjoys helping others. Sometimes he is too gullible and he has to be put to a correct track. He strongly believes that his family would never lie to him or betray him simply because they are related to him. At first sight, Luciferimus' behavior is more or less typical to a prince, but at the same time he is capable of breaking rules to help his cause and bribing other people. He is a kind person and he knows what to do to appear so, but under influence of Riamidea he slowly starts to show his sharper side. Luciferimus knows the world mostly from his classes. He has always enjoyed learning about ancient Hellcephiran language and culture. He likes animals, but before he met Riamidea he didn't really learn much about them. He plays an accordion. It's on of his favorite things to do and he never knows when to stop what renders him annoying to most people around him. He is a very good musician. Luciferimus practiced sword fight, but he never uses weapons as he almost always fights transformed into an animal. After Riamidea came back to Hellcephira He was found sad and heartbroken by his distant uncle Xivaillon. Trying to make him happier, Xivaillon told him about the prophecy what annoyed him and made him angry. Panicked uncle decided to simply help him find the soul behind his ward since he already messed up. Luciferimus agreed even though he was not in the mood for anything and the thought that he is just a part of the Great Council's plan without own will. Xivaillon taught him to use psycholocation - special skill of the bat form which they both could shapeshift into. Luciferimus managed to track her and found out she is about to apply for a royal guard to mess with her brother. It was the final thing that supposingly confirmed fakeness of the whole event. Relationships Riamidea He is angry at the Great Council that they "set it all up", but the crush goes on. Xivaillon He is not Luciferimus' real uncle, but he acts as one. He always wants the best for his distant nephew, but due to his lack of psychological skills it looks pretty bad. Trivia He used to have five brothers and a small sister. The author accidentally made each child of Beelzeberiad represent one of seven deadly sins. Luciferimus represents wrath with his easily-angered trait. -- Luciferimus was the first character designed for the series. He was based on another character from the author's previous comic. He appeared in author's dream looking different and being a guardian. That dream made Ypsilenna disband her previous comic and start designing current one. -- Luciferimus' shapeshifting ability came to life due to a plothole. Originally he was supposed to appear on Earth turned into a cat, but then the author thought "Ok, but how?". Unable to find any logical answer to why he would be changed into a cat while other characters couldn't, he was given powers of shapeshifting. Funnily it makes sense combined with his name and looks. -- In first project of this character, he had a fringe covering half of his face and was name was simply Lucifer. The author came up with an idea of renaming him into Luciferimus so that she can use Lucifer for short. Shortly afterwards she added a small dot under his eye to explain why he has a fringe covering it. At one point both ideas replaced original things. Category:Characters